Cruel Intentions
by Rei Magami
Summary: Forced to enter a private school, Duo meets several people that are determined to make his life a living hell, Heero, Relena, and Yuki. But there is more to them than meets the eye, especially Heero.
1. Rivarly and Threats

Title: Cruel Intentions

Author: Rei-chan

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, R+Y, 2+H, R+D+2

Warnings: shounen ai, language, step-incest (R+Y), possible borderline America bashing (gomen nasai.)

Summary: First day of school. Duo gets more than he bargained for.

A/N/ - characters thoughts

Lllllllllllll

Chapter 1 - Rivalry and Threats

Lllllllllllll

Duo grimaced as he trudged along the worn-asphalt path towards the building. It was the last place he wanted to be, in an upper-class private high school- full of pretentious snobs. Much to his dismay, he had been black-mailed into it by his aunt and uncle last month. Duo convinced that his best friend Quatre Raberba Winner had a lot to do with the arrangement as well was determined to find out. He shoved his hands further into his pockets and glanced over at his friend.

"Why Quatre? Why did you have to suggest this…dammit!" He frowned.

"Because it gives you an opportunity to experience other things out there and meet new people instead of the dark crowd you usually hang around with!" Quatre responded, smiling gently, not bothering to hide that he fact had been the one to suggest it to Duo's uncle.

"Hey, I hang around with you a lot and you're supposedly not "dark" as you so weirdly put it." Duo pointed out, digging around in his pocket for something.

"I'm only one person, Duo. There are at least 20 of them. Your other friends are rather…hm, how should I put this nicely? Bizarre and messed up?"

"And this coming from a guy who wears pink shirts and has a clown for a boyfriend!" Duo grinned, deeply amused.

"Shut up! He is NOT my boyfriend, we're just friends! And I happen to like the colour pink, so just shut up!" Quatre muttered venomously, yet his face was slightly pink.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say man. I still say you got the hots for him."

"Hmph. Besides you should be thanking me this is a good chance for you to get away from you aunt and uncle!" Quatre said, still a bit miffed at Duo's accusations. I don't have the 'hots' for Trowa! He is just a friend…or is he? Yes, definitely. It would be just totally wrong and immoral to think of him in that manner! But then again… his chest was so…and his hair…he would just love to…Quatre mentally hit himself on the head for thinking such thoughts.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for that at least. But man, I even had to leave Hilde behind. I won't be able to see her for such a long time! The whole dorm thing at private schools is stupid!" Duo continued to rant as they reached the front steps, unaware that Quatre was lost in his own thoughts.

Quatre, become aware of his surroundings, and snapped at Duo, "So you'll see your girlfriend in a couple of weeks. Stop being such a child and behave yourself! Or else I won't show you where your classes are and you'll be late! Although that's nothing new."

"Nah, you can't do that. If I'm late for too many classes and my folks hear about it, they'll kill me, but I'll tell 'em it was you before I die and then after disposing of my body they'll come after you too! I swear they're a part of the Gundam mafia! No lies." Duo laughed leaning against the side railing and pulling out a cigarette and lighter. He then proceeded to light it, and take a deep breath.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke! It's bad for your lungs! You know have many chemicals they put in those? You could just all well sniff gasoline, it would be healthier!" Quatre hissed trying to snatch the cigarette from Duo's mouth. However, Duo hopped over to the other side of the railing, causing Quatre to fall. Duo started laughing loudly, clutching his sides, his cigarette ground tightly between his teeth.

"Alright, alright. Stop harassing me mother, I promise I won't smoke around you at least. That okay?" Duo said trying to gain control of his laughter as he offered Quatre a hand up.

"That's fine. For now. But I promise you that if I see you smoking again I will hire the Gundam Mafia with your aunt and uncle to beat you!" Quatre grimaced as he stood up and brushed off his uniform. He watched Duo as he took one last breath and proceeded to put out the cigarette on the side of the stairs.

Unbeknownst to them two people walking along the path came closer to them, listening intently to their conversation. The brown-haired boy spoke first, "Quatre. I didn't think you were the violent type! And to think that you preach about peace between all of the colonies and earth! Hah, you little liar!" causing everyone near them but Quatre to laugh.

"H-hey Trowa. How are you? I didn't know you went to this school. I thought you transferred to Cathedral on L3 after your dad and sister said you were relocating the circus." Quatre finally managed to say, trying to ignore the comment.

"Aa, my Dad ended up not taking that job and said that we needed to 'enjoy the fresh earth air' whatever the heck that means." Trowa shrugged gesturing to the Chinese boy beside him with the short pony-tail. "By the way, this is Wu-…"

"Wuffers, I haven't seen you in ages. How's it going man? How's Merian?" Duo smirked putting his hand on Wufei's shoulder, causing him to become rigid and shrug it off.

"For the love of all that is unjust… my name is Wufei, NOT, Wuffers, Wuffie, or Wu-man, or any other ridiculous up names you come up with Maxwell…I told you that at least a thousand times!" Wufei shouted, making several people on the ground turn around and stare to see who was making all of the noise.

Duo stepped back and jokingly placed his hands over his ears, "Man Wu, you need to lighten up! I'll start to call you Wufei when you can call me Duo. And you wonder why Merian complains so much about your instant grumbling and bad moods? This is what she means!" poking him in the chest.

Wufei growled and batted his hand away, "Shut up, Maxwell. I should kill you."

"Anyways… where do you know Wu-san from anyway? You're not from around here are you?" Trowa asked interrupting Wufei's on-going rant, looking a little puzzled.

"Yeah, I am new, just moved here a week ago from America. Wu and I used to go to the same middle school, until he transferred back to China and then Quatre-" Duo started to say but was cut off by the screech of a white limousine that had pulled up into the front parking lot, a small crowd of girls to gather.

The chauffeur jumped out of the driver's side and ran over to hold the door for the waiting party inside. A tall young boy appeared; who was a bit wiry looking. He had midnight black hair and a freshly pressed uniform on, a good-looking boy to say the least. Duo figured that the guy could not be more than a year older then them, if that. Duo almost burst out laughing when the girls around him started preening like there was not tomorrow, and one even swooned when he kissed her hand lightly- Duo could swear he had never seen anything so utterly daft before.

Duo snorted loudly, and then asked to anyone who was willing to answer, "Who's the ego?" Many students who were around Duo and heard his comment turned around and gaped at him in disbelief, even Wufei and Trowa had a look of shock.

"Y-you don't know who he is? He's only Arishyoshi Yuki-sama the second most popular guy in the school and the only child of Arishyoshi, the multi-millionaire founder of L6- the new colony! " Quatre sputtered, many heads nodding in unison at his reply.

"Alright then, that's great…" Duo said rolling his eyes. God it was like none of them had ever seen someone with money before, he thought. He was just going to ask who the first and foremost popular guy in the school was when another limousine pulled up, this time it was bright pink, and trashy looking. Wait a minute I've seen that limo before it's…ah crap, not her! Realization dawned on Duo, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Besides I thought that you had met him before, Duo-kun! Don't you hang out in the same circl-" Quatre started, breaking Duo's train of thought. As he became aware of what Quatre was saying he abruptly cut off him off by clapping his hands over Quatre's mouth. Quatre looked questioningly at Duo, as he moved his hand away from him.

Duo leaned over to Quatre and whispered, "Shut up, Quatre. Its better that no one knows about it… please. I just don't want anyone to know." Quatre just shrugged and mouthed 'alright,' not bothering to question Duo's decision any further.

"And here she is right on time…always five minutes after him…" Wufei said angrily.

The windows slowly rolled down, and another chauffeur ran over to hold the door for the waiting party inside. A delicate hand appeared from the darkness of the cars' interior, causing Arishyoshi to walk away from his fans and take the hand to help the person out. She was a good foot shorter than Arishyoshi and had an aloof coldness about her. She turned to Arishyoshi and said something that no one could make out, put her hand upon his shoulder, and kissed his cheek slowly. She wore too much make-up from the looks of it, her lipstick was visible from where Duo was standing and that was at least 10 or more feet away. Mousy light brown hair was pulled severely back into a tight bun with gaudy, bright pink elastic.

"I'm guessing that Peacecraft is still his girlfriend then?" Duo questioned, cringing in disgust from the girl's appearance.

"Still? Ew, no! Why would you even think that that would happen? Relena is his sister!" Quatre shuddered while making funny noises of repulsion, causing Trowa and Wufei laugh at his discomfort.

"But…I thought you said that Arishyoshi is an only child…" Duo said even more confused, thinking, it seemed like everyone at this private school was on a totally different planet.

"Relena-sama is technically his step-sister. His father married Relena-sama's mother, Peacecraft Makiko Akemi-sama, the president of Sanc kingdom enterprises. Besides everyone knows that they were close friends before their parents married." Trowa explained quickly. He then paused before asking Duo another question, "You know Relena-sama?"

The four of them hadn't heard Relena and Arishyoshi approach, nor had the crowd around them, as they were too absorbed in the ongoing conversation.

"Yes you're quite right, Trowa. I believe he does know me. It has been a while has it not, Duo-san?" a voice dripping with false sincerity replied for Duo.

Duo turned around slowly, already knowing that is was Relena's malicious smile and lukewarm eyes he was talking to. Duo answered bitterly, "Yes, I suppose I do know you Peacecraft-san."

"Please, Duo-san. Call me Relena-san. Many people do. We are beyond such formalities, no?" Relena responded, offering her well manicured hand out to him to kiss.

This caused a few gasps and murmurs through the crowd as Duo did not accept Relena's rare offer of her hand, and instead he crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone knew that when Relena offered her hand to a person on the first day of school that she was giving a truce, if not offering a rarity of friendship to the receiver. There was only one other person had ever rejected her offer as well. Relena withdraw her hand immediately, moving it back to her hand-bag, her eyes hardening instantly.

"You? Have manners? Don't make me laugh. The world would explode before that happens." Duo stated sarcastically.

"Then I guess you remember me as well, right Duo-san?" Yuki Arishyoshi snarled slightly, coming out from behind Relena, as if to protect her in some pathetic way, since everyone could tell he was angry with Duo for turning down his sister's hand.

"No. I'm sorry. I must have blocked 'it' from my memory." Duo said sarcastically, his fists tightening. This was one person Duo did not want to remember, though he could hear some whispers when Yuki had called him Duo-san.

"Of all the nerve-" Arishyoshi growled pushing Relena further behind him, but no one was paying any attention to him.

"Oh wait. Now I remember," Duo paused for a moment, as though in deep thought, "Although last I heard you were still screwing around. Still planning to keep it 'all in the family? How do you all sleep at night in one big bed? On second thought I really don't want to know."

Arishyoshi hissed, "You're going to pay for that you son-of-a…" and made quick step towards Duo his fists poised and ready to fight. But Duo and the rest of the crowd were all preoccupied on the loud engine from the Harley Davidson 195AC that has just pulled up into the school parking lot.

The rider revved the engine once, creating an echoing sound off the walls of the school, before he turned it off. Sliding off his bike, the motorcyclist unclipped his helmet, took it off slowly, and put it away. The boy scanned the school's grounds, seeing the new students clustered together at the front of the school. He stomped towards the group, watching them bunch around Relena and Yuki. Fresh blood he thought. As he closed in he stopped right in front of Relena, smirking.

"Senpai, so nice of you to show up. Late as always." Relena said in a clipped voice. Making Duo frown, since he had no idea what 'Senpai' meant, he figured that was the boys' name nickname or something.

When Duo finally got a good look at him through the crowd. He was shocked. This was by far the hottest guy I've ever seen at the school, and from the looks of it I'm not the only one who thinks so, even Relena and Yuki are staring at him intently. The boy, who Relena had called 'Senpai', was the same age as the rest of them, but he was a bit more built-up than the rest of them and slightly darker. He had a definite Asian look about him though.

"Relena. Out gathering new lackeys, I suppose?" the boy finally said Duo was shocked when he heard the boy's voice; it was incredibly deep, exotic and being a seductive baritone.

"No. The ingrate just insulted me and the family and refused my hand." Relena huffed highly insulted. This caused the boy to look at Relena for a moment and then back to Duo. Though there was an unmistakable mirth that reached his eyes when he looked at both of them. "Really? Is your pride shattered?"

Although the boy was talking to Relena, he was staring straight passed her. Duo almost gasped as he gazed into the most amazing Prussian blue eyes he'd ever seen he was mesmerized and they were looking right at him.

"Shut up, you. You don't have the right to make such comments." Yuki snarled, still furious about was Duo had said a few moments ago.

"Duo. The Maxwell Duo. Son of the Maxwell the third, owner of Maxwell Empire Trade Stocks and Bonds, one of the richest men in all the state colonies." The boy said ignoring Arishyoshi comments. All while maintaining eye contact with Duo, trying to embarrass him. The boy came dangerously close to smirking when Duo turned a slight red and looked away for a moment.

"Do I know you or something?" Duo questioned, unsure of himself. Angry that the boy let the crowd know his secret. But then why was his guy having such an effect on him? It's not like he was gay or anything. He had a girlfriend. It must just be the heat; it was a hot day today after all. Right? Yeah. That must be it!

Meanwhile everyone else was looking back and forth between the two boys, wondering what was going on, becoming increasingly uneasy at the two boys continued their staring contest, a silent war waged.

"No. But you will." The boy smirked again, hoping to bring fear into Duo eyes; but it never came.

"Is that supposed to have me scared or something? Cause I think your full of shit." Duo stated coolly, causing the onlookers to gasp. The boy became angry, thinking to himself what he losing his touch or something? Usually he could have the person feeling at least a little afraid, but Duo didn't look like he was fazed in the least.

"You should be scared. And don't think your father's money can protect you." He snarled and walked by Duo, brushing past him as he continued to walk up the steps and into the building.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you asshole!" Duo shouted at the boy's receding figure. Everyone watched as he disappeared.

"This isn't good." Quatre muttered to Trowa and Wufei.

Duo hissed at them, "What does that mean? Will someone explain what hell that means?" Relena and Yuki basked in his agitation for a while, smiling at each other knowingly.

"It means, Maxwell. That you are his next target. Every year Yuy chooses a new victim. Making their life a living hell." Wufei explained, causing Relena's smile to widen.

"Who the hell is Yuy? Peacecraft said his name was 'Senpai.'" Duo growled, even more confused, causing almost everyone around him to laugh.

"The guy that you pissed off was named Yuy. You do speak Japanese!" Trowa asked raising an eyebrow in dismay, rolling his eyes slightly at Duo's ignorance.

"Hey, I resent that! There are a few words that I still don't know! I've only studied it for a few years."

"'Senpai' means older classmate. Your school obviously didn't teach anything worthwhile. That's what you get for going to a 'drama' school?" Yuki taunted hoping to rile Duo as much as the other boy just did. "Shut up Yuki, you're such a…" Duo began coldly, but Relena stopped him.

"I really do hope, and this is in all sincerity, from the bottom of my heart that you fail miserably, Duo-san. And that he crushes you existence. Come on Yuki-kun, we don't want to be late." Relena grinned evilly, and proceed to drag a laughing Yuki by his tie into the school, just as the outside bell rang. The rest of the crowd gave Duo one last look and then followed in their stead. Leaving the four of them to stand alone in front to of the school, taking in all of what just occurred.

"Stupid, incest-bred bitch." Duo hissed after Relena.

"Duo-kun! Let it go already. At least it can't get much worse." Quatre said quickly trying to lighten the mood in anyway possible, and still slightly shocked at Duo's outburst.

"Really? How? On the first day he succeed in pissing off Peacecraft-san, Arishyoshi-san and worst of all Yuy-san! It's going to get a hell of a lot- Ow!" Wufei asked incredulously, earning him a smack from Quatre, earning Quatre a deadly scowl and a threatening fist.

"Try and be helpful, Wu." Quatre whispered in his ear, ignoring Wufei's silent threat.

"Well you could always, transfer…again?" Wufei trailed off.

Duo raised an eyebrow and sighed, "What and show those three idiots that they got the best of me on the first day? Don't be stupid, that's exactly what they would want. And besides they're all cowards anyway."

"Well it's not like you can avoid all three of them for the entire year." Quatre stated pointedly.

"I have a bad feeling that this is going to be one long year…" Duo muttered walking behind the other three into the school.

"Well you have no one but yourself to blame. You're the one that said that they-" Quatre began to lecture in a haughty manner.

Duo abruptly cut him off, "Quartre. Shut. Up. Everything I said about them is true."

Lllllllllllll

Owari - TBC

What does everyone think? Hello? Anyone? -echoes-

I promise I'll add more Heero/Duo and Trowa/Quatre!

And I love reviews and comments! hint hint -


	2. Denial

Title: Cruel Intentions

Author: Rei-chan

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 1+2+1, 4+3

Warnings: implied shounen ai, language, 3 and 1 bastardization

Summary: First week of school can be a living hell if your name is Duo Maxwell.

A/N/ - characters thoughts

Llllllllllllllllll

Chapter 2 – Denial

Llllllllllllllllll

The bell rung, the ten minute warning echoing through the hallways as the students began to make their way to towards their respective classrooms. The four continued to stand in the hallway, all looking at their schedules. Duo snorted lightly as he looked at his first class.

"What's your first class, Duo-kun?" Quatre asked, catching Duo making a faint yet still noticeable sound of annoyance.

"Literature 101. First thing on a Monday morning, too! Why is the world so cruel! Oh woe is me! I shall die before the day has ended!" Duo replied, putting a hand to his forehead for effect. Which made Quatre started to giggle, but then put a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, Trowa just raise an eyebrow at the scene.

"Don't be so stupid Maxwell-san. We don't need to see theatrics from you at 7:50 in the morning." Wufei growled, shoving the remaining history textbooks into is bag; and then quickly slammed the locker door closed.

"Don't you have Literature first thing as well Trowa-san?"

"Alright, stop calling me Trowa-san, Quatre-kun. We've know each other for a little over 4 years. I think you know me well enough to call me Trowa-kun. And no, I don't have Literature until the afternoon. But I do have Ancient Writing, which is near the class." Trowa muttered, before turning to Duo and adding, "I could show you if you wanted, Duo-san, as a favour to Quatre-kun." His face remained emotionless.

Duo glanced over at Quatre and gave him a coy, knowing smirk, and elbowed him in the side; Quatre blushed slightly, glaring at Duo, letting out a loud yelp. "Oi!"

"Why, Quatre-kun. I think he has the 'hots' for you too…" Duo whispered, grinning even wider as Quatre looked on in horror mixed with disgust, while the other two strained to hear what he has just said.

"Be. Quiet. Duo." Quatre said firmly.

This caused Trowa to look at him and ask, "What did he say?" Hoping that someone could fill him in on why Duo was grinning like an idiot and Quatre looked like he was going to pass out because his face was so pink.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just forget it, Trowa-sa…kun." Quatre stuttered trying desperately to regain his composure.

"Hurry up already, enough endless onna ramblings. Classes start in five minutes. I am not about to be late. That would be injustice!"

"Ya, ya. You and your weird injustices. Take a pill, will ya. What do Quatre-kun and you have anyway, Wu?" Wufei huffed at the misuse of his name, yet again, but did not respond. Maxwell would never learn and he was thought to have to known these things, supposedly being brought up by high society. But then again, Duo was Duo, and nothing was going to change the constantly weird and annoyingly cheerful boy.

But the group began to separate in opposite directions, Duo slowly walking backwards with Trowa towards the G wing where the Literature Writing classes were located; Quatre and Wufei still standing there, Wufei growing impatient.

"I have to go to Conversational Latin. Wufei-san has…Advanced Calculus." Quatre answered finally after snatching Wufei's paper from him and looking at it, causing Wufei to snarl and grab at his sheet and end up missing Quatre and hitting the lockers.

"Figures as much; once a dork, always was a dork. Especially in middle school!" Duo yelled as he laughed, poking Trowa in the shoulder to get his attention, which, interestingly enough was intensely focused on a certain blond-haired boy.

"Shut up, Maxwell! I should make you pay dearly for that!" Wufei roared, as he was dragged off by his collar by Quatre to the MS Area.

Quatre grinned, "Shut up, Wufei-san. We'll meet you both in the CAF at lunch!"

"Sure you will. See you at lunch, Quat and Wu!" Duo retorted making, Trowa laugh a bit, which of course was highly unusual. Duo then gave Trowa a sideways stare, and then beaming at him for the longest time before Trowa got agitated. "Hm, I have an idea…"

"Nani?" (What?) Trowa enquired, hoping that Duo was devising some way humiliate Wufei, judging by his friends stories of Duo constantly playing practical jokes on them, whenever he got the opportunity. Though he then remembered that Duo didn't speak much Japanese and corrected himself.

"You two are so cute together, Tro-san." Duo said finally after another moment of silence, adopting a nickname for Trowa right away, though Trowa didn't really seem to care since he was lost in thought. No doubt about Quatre, man if only the two of them would say something to each other, Duo chuckled to himself.

"Who is?" Trowa was confused now, coming back to reality. Needless to say, that did not happen often, although this time Duo was convinced that he trying to avoid the subject by playing dumb.

"Huh? Oh, Quat and you, I mean." Duo offered.

"Um…Why are you saying that? Of course we are good friends…"

"But Tro-san, he is most 'definitely' is crushing on you."

Then it was Trowa's turn to be confused "Crushing? What the hell does that mean? Is that some sort of weird American term for friends?" Trowa questioned.

"You know. Have the hots for, someone you 'want' badly and one that wants to get into your pan…" Duo started then trailed off when he noticed Trowa's expression. Trowa had stopped for a moment and just stared at Duo for a minute in complete silence, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide with disbelief.

"What, Hol-…? Why, did he say something?"

"Nah, he's living in DE-nile too. But it's obvious, you like him too, ne?" Duo chuckled.

"Iie, why would you think that? This is a private school, in Japan none the less. People in this school don't take to well to those 'thoughts' here. It would never…even if I did, which I most certainly don't." Trowa's face returning to an impassive state, anger and disgust darkening his eyes. "There's your classroom. Sayonara."

"Riiiighttt then …thanks. I guess I will see you later." Duo rolled his eyes. Well if Trowa wasn't going to admit it anything, there wasn't much he could say. Duo was about to walk into the classroom when Trowa added something.

"Chotto matte just let me give you one piece of advice. You shouldn't walk around with those thoughts in your head. This isn't some Yankee school, Duo-san. People will get the wrong idea…"

"What? No. I have a girlfriend. I was just saying-" Duo protested loudly, Trowa then shoved him aside just as a group of people walked into the classroom, looking at the two strangely.

"I know about it, Duo-san. But I won't say anything, only because you and Quatre are best friends. And Quatre is my friend and I wouldn't say anything about his choice of friends." Trowa growled angrily, shoving an accusing finger in Duo's face.

Causing Duo to pale considerably and back up, shaking his head and still trying to deny it. "What are you talking about? Who told-…I have a girlfriend you know, her name is Hil-"

"Don't play dumb, Duo-san. Quatre told me the…" Trowa shuddered at the thought, "'possibilities' of thoughts toward guys. And as long as you keep you thoughts and things…well you know, to yourself, nothing will happen. Unless you want to be shunned by the entire school and neighbourhood?" Trowa paused for a moment and looked at him darkly before adding, "Do you?"

"I don't know what Quatre told you. But I 'have' a 'girlfriend' and her name is Hilde Baker. And I do not 'like' guys. That would be sinful. I don't fantasize about people like Y-…guys. So don't even being to think that…" Duo rambled with more force and determination to prove Trowa wrong. But he had almost said Yuy…Where the hell was wrong with him? He most definitely did not fantasize about…people like Yuy. He liked his girlfriend Hilde; they'd been together for nearly 6 months.

"That's good to know. Sayonara, Duo-san." Trowa said coldly walking away, but not before adding, "You should keep it that way, this is a Japanese private school after all. And besides I heard you were Catholic, or is that a cover up too?" and then disappeared into a classroom three doors down.

Stupid idiot, Duo thought as he collected himself. Where the hell does he get off accusing people of such things when it was so evident that he and the blond-haired boy had a major thing for each other? Worst of all, both bloody well knew it as well and were in such denial. /Just like you Duo-kun./ his conscience said. Shut up, just shut the hell up, I do like girls, and only girls he snarled walking into the classroom after a moment. Knowing that he would have to take at least three Hail Mary's for the thoughts and conversation; the only thought was the echoing laughter in his mind.

The final bell had just rung, announcing that classes were about to begin, just as Duo stepped in and stop at the front of the classroom, unsure of where to sit, as all of the other students had already taken their seats as the Sensei entered behind him and completely ignored him as he stood there.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, class." (Good Morning)

"Ohayo gozaimasu sensei." (Good Morning teacher.)

"Now everyone take out their textbooks please the lesson is about to begin." Sensei commented and moved over to her desk pulling out a fresh piece of white chalk. "We will first begin with chapters 12 and 13 review and then…"

The teacher noticed Duo from the corner of her eye and paused for a moment, "Take your seat please, student." then resumed her writing.

"Gomen Sensei, but I don't have a seat." Duo muttered, causing some of the other students at the front who heard him to whisper to one another.

Sensei hearing the whispers coming from behind her and turned around sharply to face the offenders, "What may I ask what is so important you all feel that you have the right to interrupt my lesson?" Making the room go deadly silent with no one daring to breath; Sensei then turned to Duo, finally getting a good look at him, about to tell him off.

"Student, take your…anou…chotto matte, you must be the new student. Gomen nasai, I am Sakutaro Sensei. Your name, where you come from, and a little about yourself?" Sensei smiled bowing, correcting her error. (Just a minute… I am sorry, I am Professor Sakutaro.)

"I am Duo, but you can call me Duo-chan. I was in L2 state, USA and I then moved here to Kyoto. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutsh-." Duo grinned from ear to ear, giving the 'V' for victory sign to the class and Sensei, earning Duo few snickers.

"Just how long have you been studying the Japanese language?" Sensei interrupted sternly, peering down the end her nose, past her obscenely over-sized Grandmother glasses.

"Anou, I have been studying about 3 years now. Why did you want to know?" Duo asked slightly confused at her and the classes' response to his introduction.

"Well if you had been studying Japanese and doing all of your homework, you would obviously know that the suffix –chan, is to refer to a female friend and –kun is for male friend. And judging by our appearance and manor unless by some profoundly circumstances, you are obviously a male. Thus, you should be referred to as Duo-kun." Sensei snapped.

Duo was so embarrassed that the teacher was more than happy to humiliate him in front of the class; he felt his whole face heat up. He stood there in quietly wishing there was a whole in the earth that could swallow him up.

"Well it is no matter. What is your last name student?" Sensei snapped, finally after what seemed like an eternity of dead silence.

"Anou…eto…I…" Duo was really being to hate this Sensei, who seemed just like Heero, bent on making him look like an idiot at every turn.

"It's Maxwell-san." /Speaking of the devil-/ Duo muttered under his breath.

"Sumimasen, who said that," Sensei asked, facing the classing.

"Um, Sempai Yuy-sama did, Sensei…" A younger classmate said raising her hand, producing a scathing glare from Duo and Heero, who curled his bottom lip ever so slightly.

"I know my own name. Thank. You." Duo ground out, Heero just stared at him stonily.

"Maxwell-san, ne? Ohayo gozaimasu, Maxwell-san. Kudasai, tell the rest of the class about Maxwell Empire Trade, Yuy-san, kudasai." Sensei requested smiling. (Good Morning, Maxwell. Please…please.)

"The company's full name is Maxwell Empire Trade, Stocks and Bonds. It is run by the president Maxwell Solo-sama, one of the richest men in all of the state colonies of America and Globally. It is the largest commercial trading and stocks company. That has also recently branched out to Connection Mobile Suit Computers, selling for 5 billion yen last month." Heero finished, looking quite bored, causing more noise throughout the class.

"I am impressed Yuy-san. That was the first question you have answered since you have been here! I hope we see more answers this year!" Sensei beamed; perhaps he would not be the troublemaker that all the other teachers had warned her about in the previous years. Heero made no indication that he'd heard her remark.

Duo snapped his attention to Heero, glaring daggers at the idiot. Did he 'have' to tell the whole bloody school? Heero only glowered back challenging Duo's obvious anger and frustration, and the silent war was waged. Heero had found out that the braided boy was easy to enrage, this was all working out according to plan.

"Anou, in literature class we are grouped into pairs for studying purposes. Who shall we have you work with?" Sensei pondered aloud.

/Please, for the love of… Not for an entire semester. Anyone but-/

"Yuy-san. You and he can work together for the duration of semester. He can be your study associate? Colleague? Study buddy? Is that awful slang word they call them in America? Since you both seem to know each other so well already."

/Ah crap./ "Um, do I have to? Could I work with someone else?" Duo started. /Maybe I can get an ounce of sympathy out of her/

"Iie, be quiet. Now sit down in the seat just beside Yuy-san. Be quiet, the lesson is about to begin." She snapped again, losing her patience.

Sighing heavily he dragged his feet along and plopped himself in the seat, making sure that he avoided eye contact with him again. /Of all the people. I am so going to kill him for saying anything./ Duo could feel Heero's stare boring into the side of his face.

"Psst. Baka." Duo looked straight at the blackboard.

"Hey, Duo-chan I'm talking to you." Duo tried to concentrate harder on the blackboard.

Heero was never one to back down from a challenge, so he leaned closer to Duo back ever so slightly, a cruel smirk gracing his usually blank and monotone features, whispering in Duo's ear, "Didn't your father give you enough money to finish the sex change, to make the _–chan_ part permanent, Duo_-chan_? Or are those wash-board knockers all your allowance could afford this week."

Duo glared ahead venomously refusing to lower himself to Heero level of torment; he just kept repeating that if he ignored him long enough that Heero might have one shred of decency to leave him alone during class at least. /Wait Heero? Have a shred of decency? This was a guy that and tried to humiliate him on first day of school for no good reason and then vowed to torment him as long as he possibly could. / Duo snorted quietly, thought of Heero being nice to anyone, besides himself, was beyond preposterous.

Unfortunately, Heero was never one to liked being ignored, in fact he despised it; and the more one ignored him that more vengeful and determined he became to make that person's life a living hell. Duo noticed then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Heero grab a sheet of paper from his desk and quickly write something and then slide it across the desk in front of Duo.

As much as he knew that he shouldn't look at what the note said, part of him was morbidly curious as to what it said he glanced down at it.

_Girly Little Elf Freak,_

_I meant what I said before class. Don't think your precious daddy's money can protect you now. You're going to be running home crying to your daddy before today is over. Prepare for a year from hell so be careful where you hide. I'll find out your weakness and break you into little pieces, burning you into the ground. Oh and by the way, why the hell do you have to come into my school looking like a Gackt reject, show some respect and cut your hair you pansy. _

_Compliments of Your Worst Nightmare_

Duo did his best to choke back a snarl as he finished scanning over it/Who did this guy think he was anyway/ Duo wasn't an idiot he had enough street smarts to kill this guy if he really wanted to, he didn't need his _uncle's_ protection. For the most part the note didn't really bother him, but when he read the last line about his braid his face filled with intense fury. Bad-mouthing his braid, that crossed the line then spat and st on it. They could call him whatever they wanted, they could insult his language skills, but NO ONE and he meant NO ONE ever talked about his braid and lived to tell about it. Ever.

Duo grabbed him black pen from his back pocket and ripped a sheet a paper from his binder, almost breaking the binder itself.

Lllllllllllll

Owari - TBC


	3. Author's Note

**Not an Update Just an Author's Note:**

Rei-chan here. Sorry that it's taken me so long to access and start to update the story. My username has been giving me problems. I ended up having to delete the whole story and retype everything...And not to mention that I've also had major writer's block and my beta has yet to get back to me...

_**le sigh**_

But at least I'm back and ready to finish up my chapters and story sooner! So I would still love reviews and feedback, good or bad. But be nice when you give me negative feedback, at last be constructive- don't just bad mouth it for the sake of being nasty. I will mock you it you do.

That is all. I have returned. Oh and I have also decided that this version of my story is going to omit a lot of language and lemons, so if you want to read those parts then I suggest going to my version (which is uncensored).

_Authoress andFellow Gundam prvrt (pilot, I meant pilot...smirk),_  
**Rei-chan**


End file.
